Bella's story Chapter 3: The next morningday
by Vampygirl1234
Summary: third chapter : :


**Bella's Story (twilight)**

**Hi My name is Bella Swan, I'm human and I'm in volcably love with Edward Cullen, and I'm in love with Jacob I know it that not many people like Edward Cullen. So here is my story! :)**

Chapter one:Leaving home.

I was in my room packing, because my step dad Phil is a minor league baseball player and he travels, so I thought it was a good idea to go live with Charlie (my dad) so my mom can go with Phil, travelling.

I finished packing, and went downstairs with the suitecase, I think it will be good to move with my dad, I think.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much hunnie!'' Renée (my Mom) Said to me.

''I'll miss you too mom.'' I hugged her, and she hugged me tightly back. ''Can't..Breathe''

''oh sorry hunnie.'' She replied, looking as if she was going to cry.

''Look I love you both!'' Phil shouted from the silver car. ''But we have to catch a plane here!''

We put the suitecases in the back of the car, we then got in and Phil started driving to the airport.

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the airport, and grabbed my suitecases, Charlie was waiting for me in his police car. I said my goodbyes and goodbye hugs to mom and Phil, and then went towards the police car.

''Hey Bella.'' Charlie greeted me. ''Come in, and I'll drive you home, I have work tonight so I'll have time to show you your room.''

''Oh..'' I replied. ''Okay.''

''You'll be alright home alone? Won't you Bella?''

''Oh um... Yeah!''

One hour later... We got to my dads (Charlie). He parked the car outside the house.

I grabbed the lighter bags and Charlie grabbed the suitecases.

''Gee Bella!'' He panted. ''What have you got in here? Elephants?''

''No normal applicants that girls use and toothbrushes, clothes, why?''

''They are heavy!''

''Ohh.''

He laughed at that point. He carried them upstairs, and I followed him.

''This is your room.'' He told me.

''Cool.'' I stepped inside to take alook.

''You-you like purple? right?'' He asked as he plopped my suitecases down.

''Pur- Purples cool.''

Charlie then hugged me, and left for work.

''Bye then?'' I muttered to myself so he couldn't hear me. I was left alone to unpack, I went towards a photo in my room on the desk, Me and a boy in the photo. I took the photo out it said. **'****Hi Bella! **It's you and I in this photo! when we were younger, best buddies for life, go ahead dial this number: 073509872342452. I still have its sim card but a new cell phone! Love your best friend, Jacob Black.'

Hmmm... Jacob Black? I must of forgotten him. I put the photo back in the photo frame.

I heared a phone ring, I went downstairs and it was the house phone.

I picked it up and started talking.

'' Hello?'' I asked.

''Hey Bella.'' The voice replied.

''Who is this?''

''Why it's me Jacob Black Ofcourse.''

''Jacob!''

''Yup the one and the only.''

''Cool, can you come round? And help me unpack?''

''Sure. I'll be round in 2 minutes tops!''

''Okay!'' I hung up and brushed my hair and put masacara on.

2 minutes later, the doorbell rang and I rushed down the stairs and opened the door, it was Jacob, I smiled and he hugged me tightly.

''Hey Jake!'' I smiled.

''Hey Bella.'' He replied with a cheeky grin.

''So lets get started.''

''Okay.'' He agreed.

I led him to my room, and we started unpacking.

I unpacked my clothing and put them in the wardrobe, and Unsuprisingly I saw jacob holding my undies.

''Jake!'' I shouted at him.

''Nice Undies.'' He laughed.

''Har Har. Jake look, those are mine.''

''Oh Please Bella!''

I snatched them off of him and put my undies in my drawers.

After a long time unpacking we headed downstairs into the living room and sat down.

''Phew, thank god that's all over now!'' I said.

''Yeah, you have alot of clothing and SHOES.'' he agreed and smiled at me again.

''Um.. Yeah... Want something to eat or drink?'' I asked.

''Sure.''

''What would you like?''

''Milk and some pizza.''

''Bad combo, but we can have one mini pizzas each eh?''

''Okay.''

Jacob got up and hugged me, I blushed ofcourse.

''Jake your boiling.'' I told him.

''Yeah, it's a wolf thing.''

''No it's a Jacob thing.'' I smiled, and kissed his cheek.

**Chapter two is coming soon! I'm working on it! Chapter 2 title: Jacob Black is a cutie! xD Review please I would love some! I'm a twiheart fan btw :) **

**-VampyGirl.**


End file.
